JadeToriJori
by MyssFashionGirl
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando toda tu vida social depende de una libreta que cayo en las manos que no querías?
1. Jade mas Tori igual a JORI

**Jade+Tori=Jori**

Había sido genial entrar a Hollywood Arts pero Tori no se podía explicar por qué Jade siempre la trataba tan mal pero trataba de sobrellevarlo todos los días, no se explicaba por qué cuando trataba de hacer algo bueno por ella siempre terminando siendo en contra de ella.

Las únicas pocas veces que recordaba que Jade la había tratado bien había sido cuando fingió ser golpeada y después fue a sacarla del castigo bailando y cuando la ayudo a patrocinar su obra de teatro y la abrazo y le dio las gracias, ella quería tener una buena relación amistosa con todo pero Jade realmente se lo ponía difícil.

Cat: Hiii

Tori: ¿Qué hay Cat?

C: nada

T: ¿Cat?

C: si Tori

T: ¿Por qué Jade siempre me trata mal?

C: cree que le gustas a Beck y ella es muy celosa

T: si puede ser… nos vemos en clase Cat

C: "miau miau miau"

T: ¿Cat?

C: "miau miau miau"

T: olvídalo me voy

**En clase**

P. sikowitz: bueno chicos en la clase de hoy veremos sumas

Todos: ¿Qué?

PS: bueno pero son sumas con sus nombres quiero saber cuan creativos son, bueno empecemos por Beck y Cat

Cat: Becat

PS. Bueno esperaba algo más original así que Robbie y André

A: Androbb

PS: mucho mejor haber un último intento a ver si consiguen lo que quiero Jade y Tori

Jade: ¡JORI!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por cómo fue que respondió tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro no podían creer que por primera vez en la vida de todos ellos parecía que Jade se mostraba con una felicidad que jamás ninguno había visto antes que sonriera así cuando estaba con Beck.

Cuando Jade se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo torció la cara hizo una mueca y el profesor sikowitz dijo que la mejor suma de nombres había sido de Jade y Tori y que habían ganado una cena juntas en el Mama Mia Ristorante Tori puso la cara más feliz del mundo pero Jade en cuanto toco el timbre salió corriendo del salón y ni siquiera espero a Beck.

Cuando ya era hora de retirarse Jade fue llamada con el director y tuvo que quedarse un poco más justo como le había pasado a Tori que tuvo que quedarse a esperar al profesor sikowitz para que le diera el pase de la cena en el restaurante italiano, cuando Tori iba saliendo por el pasillo de la escuela se encontró con Jade:

T: hey me he encantado el nombre que dijiste de nosotras en la clase

J: eso era todo porque tengo que irme me están esperando

T: ¿Beck?

J: no me espera Cat pero a ti que te importa

Y Jade la empujo tan fuerte que Tori se cayó al suelo pero cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que Jade había tirado su libreta mientras ella estaba en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de los sucedido la levanto y salió corriendo al estacionamiento pero lo único que vio fue el coche de Jade alejándose a toda velocidad.

Cuando reviso la libreta se preguntó si realmente era la libreta de Jade porque era rosa con florecitas ella había visto muchas libretas de Jade pero esta era completamente diferente a las demás las otras eran negras con colores metálicos y dibujos raros es más podía apostar que era de Cat y no de Jade.

Cuando llego a su casa no aguanto la curiosidad y decidió verla, cuando la abrió casi se desmaya cuando vio un gran:

"_**Jori"**_

En la página principal con muchos adornos de corazones y flores y te amos por donde quiera en cuanto pasaban las hojas los corazones con J&T se dejaban ver grandes te amos y muchos te quiero, Tori estaba perpleja no podía creer lo que veía pero cuando pensó que ya nada la sorprendería encontró una hoja con una carta que decía:

_Querida Tori: _

_ Jamás leerás esta carta así que depositare mis sentimientos aquí, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí cosquillitas en el estómago tu no me viste cuando cantaste Make It Shine pero yo si estaba sentada en la primera fila parecías un ángel caído del cielo que estabas predestinada a hacer de mi vida una vida llena de felicidad._

_ Cuando me pusieron de pareja contigo para fingir la pelea estaba encantada pero nadie sabe que me gustas así que no podía permitir que nadie lo supiese tengo miedo de estas sentimientos que siento por ti de que me rechaces o de que me rechacen mis amigos y eso no lo podría soportar._

_ Cuantas veces he querido decirte que me gustas de que quiero estar contigo y ser tu príncipe y tu mi princesa pero el miedo me ha ganado y no he podido decírtelo._

_ Liebe Tori siempre te amare aun en secreto mi corazón es tuyo y espero algún te des cuenta._

_Con amor Jade_


	2. ¿y mi libreta?

**¿Y mi libreta?**

Tori no podía creer lo que leía pensaba que todo era una broma ella había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de Jade no de Beck desde el instante que vio a Jade con su personalidad fría y distante se había enamorado de ella pero jamás creyó que ella sintiese tal sentimiento por ella, estaba tan feliz de que por fin sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Jade no le importaba que estuviese con Beck ella no permitiría dejarse vencer por un chico con fleco.

Cuando Tori vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana no podía creerlo se había quedado hasta muy tarde pensando en su amada Jade, tomo la libreta a abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**La noche anterior**

Jade después de haber empujado a Tori en todo su plan de chica mala llego casi corriendo al estacionamiento y vio que Cat estaba sentada en el cofre de su BMW deportivo descapotado color negro.

C: JADEE!

J: ¿Qué cosa?

C: Tori me pregunto algunas cosas de ti

J: que cosas dime dime dime

C: me pregunto qué ¿Por qué la tratabas tan mal?

J: ¿y que le contestaste?

C: que era porque pensabas que le gustaba Beck

J: excelente respuesta, hey vamos cenar algo yo invito

C: ¿Jade?

J: ¿sí? (mientras arrancaba el carro)

C: ¿Qué harías si Tori encontrara tu libreta de amor?

J: cállate eso jamás pasara

**Después de la cena en casa de Jade**

Padre de Jade: ¿Por qué a esta hora?

J: Salí a cenar con Cat

PJ: ya te dije que no quiero que sea tu novia

J: ¡NO LO ES! ¿Y SI ASÍ FUERA A TI QUE?

Jade iba subiendo muy enojada a su cuarto desde que su padre se enteró de que le gustaban los pastelitos se había alterado mucho y no dejaba que de decir que todas sus amigas eran sus novias, ella trataba de soportarlo pero ya se había cansado ya Cat no la visitaba y no había invitado a comer a Tori ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara de que ella era lesbiana y de que todo el noviazgo con Beck es pura falsa?

Debido a la cantidad de dinero y de prestigio que era la familia West no querían que esto se supiese y decidieron que Jade entrara a una relación falsa con Beck para que todo el mundo creyera que ella era una chica heterosexual.

Nadie solo su familia con excepción de Cat sabían que era lesbiana ni siquiera Beck lo sabía nadie de Hollywood Arts y Cat lo sabía por qué a Jade le agarro un momento de depresión lésbica por no poder decírselo a nadie y entre llanto y llanto se lo dijo a Cat desde entonces Cat le regalo su libreta de florecitas a Jade para que allí escribiera todas las cosas que sentía su corazón.

J: TU JAMÁS ME PONES ATENCION, NO TE INTERESAS POR MI, DEJA DE PENSAR QUIEN ES MI NOVIA Y PREOCUPATE DE COMO ME SIENTO

El padre de Jade se dio la media vuelta y dejo a Jade llorando en las escaleras, esta subió corriendo a su cuarto necesitaba escribir en esa libreta necesitaba desahogarse de todo el dolor que sentía, pero no estaba busco su libreta y no estaba no podía creerlo busco saco sus cosas puso de cabeza su cuarto entre llantos y gritos deseaba tener esa libreta en sus manos de nuevo pero no podía no sabía quién la tenía así que lloraba de tristeza de preocupación por no poder saber quién la tenía.

Temía que su vida en Hollywood Arts terminara que tuviera que cambiarse de escuela porque los chicos se burlarían de ella no supo cuándo entre tanta regason en su cuarto cayo dormida en el suelo.

Al día siguiente se bañó y se fue rápidamente a la escuela le pregunto a Cat que si sabía dónde estaba su libreta pero no le contesto quería llorar Cat la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara por nada que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría con ella que era su amiga y que no la dejaría sola.

Cuando Tori llego a la escuela estaba contesta más que siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro quería abrazar a Jade pero no podía no por que hubiera mucha gente sino que estaba llorando demasiado y no sabía si sería un buen momento para decirle cuanto la amaba así que pensó en dejarle una nota en su casillero.

Escribió en un papel y lo deposito dentro del casillero por una pequeña abertura que tenía.

Cuando Jade abrió su casillero vio caer un pedazo de papel que decía "te he amado desde el primer instante que vi cantando Make It Shine", cuando lo termino de leer cayó al suelo desmayada André y Beck corrieron para ayudarla no pesaba mucho así que la llevaron a la enfermería.

Se despertó en un cuarto algo blanco con una cortina azul y vio el rostro de alguien no sabia distinguir quien era pero cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que era Tori muy dentro de ella estaba alegre de que Tori hubiese ido a verla pero otra parte de ella se sentía preocupada por lo que sucedería.

Tori abrazo a Jade mientras estaba en la cama de la enfermería, Jade estaba muy sorprendida Tori se separó y la miro a los ojos se podían escuchar sus respiraciones mutuas y Tori decidió besarla Jade no sabía que estaba pasando pero se dejó envolver por el momento abrazo a Tori por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron y se quedaron viendo de nuevo.

T: ¿te gusto?

J: Si

T: hagámoslo de nuevo pronto

Tori se dio la media vuelta y dejo la libreta de Jade en la cama de la enfermería, cuando llego Beck vio salir a Tori de allí y llego a la cama de Jade quiso besarla pero ella no quería que el sabor de los dulces labios de Tori se quitaran de su boca así que movió el rostro para un lado.

Beck le comento a Jade que ella tendría que trabajar en un proyecto de canto con Tori ya que habían quedado en parejas, Jade trato de volver a su papel de mala y tratar de persuadir a Beck para que trabajase con Tori pero obvio no lo consiguió.

Jade llego a la casa de Tori esta le abrió la puerta y la llevo a su habitación se suponía que tendrían que trabajar pero no fue así en cuanto Tori cerró la puerta Jade se le abalanzó encima cayendo juntas al suelo Jade comenzó a besarla apasionadamente hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió…


	3. quiero seguir durmiendo

**Quiero seguir durmiendo**

Jade llego a la casa de Tori esta le abrió la puerta y la

llevo a su habitación se suponía que tendrían que trabajar

pero no fue así en cuanto Tori cerró la puerta Jade se le abalanzó

encima cayendo juntas al suelo Jade comenzó a besarla

apasionadamente hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió…

* * *

><p>T: Jade, Jade despierta<p>

Decía Tori mientras veía como se veía dulcemente durmiendo

No podía que creer que en su corazón estuviese todo ese

Sentimiento reprimido por aquella persona que estaba inconsciente

En ese instante, en ese momento llego Beck al cuarto de la enfermería

B: amor, Jade despierta

Poco a poco Jade fue abriendo los ojos y vio como estaban Beck y Tori

Parados junto a la cama

J: ¿Qué paso?

T: te desmayaste en el pasillo de la escuela

B: si eso paso y te trajimos aquí ¿te sientes mejor?

J:" ¿todo fue un sueño? No" claro mejor pero me hubiesen dejado dormir

Tori veía como en el rostro de Beck se reflejaba preocupación por su novia

No podía separarlos su corazón ardía de amor por ella pero no quería

Lastimar a Beck.

J: Beck yo necesito decirte algo

B: ¿es lo que pienso?

J: ¿Qué cosa?

B: ¿que eres lesbiana y que vas a dejarme?

Jade tenía una cara de shock cuando escucho a Beck

decir las palabras lesbiana y dejarlo en una sola oración sin que a Beck le doliera

B: si lo sé desde hace mucho

J: ¿pero cómo?

B: tu padre me lo dijo antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a

salir me dijo que tú eras lesbiana y que necesitas un beard

además de que muchas veces mientras dormías decías el

nombre Tori además de que decías "Tori te amo no me dejes" Jajajaja

J: deja de reírte no es gracioso ¿creí que me querías?

B: te quiero pero no como novia

J: entonces por qué aceptaste

B: mi hermana una vez estuvo como tu pero el chico que según

la cubriría se lo conto a toda la escuela y muchos se burlaron de ella

A Beck se le llenaron los ojos de agua no podía llorar en

la escuela pero unas pocas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos jade lo abrazo y:

J: gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi enserio jamás lo olvidare

B: ¿se lo dirás?

J: ¿a quién?

B: a tu padre que quieres a Tori

J: nunca lo hare y hacer que todos se enteren jamás podría pasar por eso

B: pero tú la amas

J: pero jamás sentirá eso por mí y así lo sintiese ¿Qué tengo

yo para que me quiera de la forma que yo la quiero a ella?

B: _

J: ves no tengo nada

Tori escuchaba todo desde un pasillo lejano y

unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por su mejillas Cat

le toco el hombro esta volteo y solo cayo de rodillas llorando

inconsoladamente Cat la abrazo fuertemente

C: ¿Por qué lloras?

T: tengo miedo de este sentimiento

C: ¿Qué sentimiento?

T: a este sentimiento de amor que lleva creciendo dentro de mí durante meses y ciento miedo de ella no pueda reconocerlo

C: tranquila todo estará bien

Tori le dio la libreta a Cat esta se sorprendió que ella tuviera la libreta

T: dile que si realmente me quiere que me lo diga que si están valiente de pelear por mí y afrontarlo

C: ¿tus padres lo saben?

T: claro desde hace mucho Cat pero no lo he dicho nunca ante la escuela

C: se lo diré

Cat le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

de allí con la sonrisa más grande que se podían imaginar

pensar que su amiga por fin tendría ese amor que siempre

había querido la hacía muy feliz. Tori se alejó lentamente por

el pasillo trina llego y le pregunto qué era lo que sucedía

al ver que su hermana no respondía la llevo a su casa.

Trina: que paso

T: me ama lo sabes

Tr: ¿Quién?

T: Jade está enamorada de mi pero no puede afrontarlo he leído toda su libreta enserio

Tr: tranquila cuando veas lo hermosa que eres se dará cuenta de que eres lo mejor para ella

Cuando Cat llego corriendo a la casa de Jade se encontró con su padre

PJ: señorita que hace usted aquí

C: yo vine a dejarle algo a Jade

PJ: no

C: porque no

PJ: no quiero que tú seas novia de mi hija

C: no soy su novia Jade a esta enamorada durante

mucho tiempo por una chica de la escuela pero a causa de

usted se lo ha dicho tiene miedo de usted

PJ: eso no es cierto verdad ¿JADE?

J: si estoy enamorada de ella de Tori

PJ: tengo miedo a perderte

J: que sea lesbiana no quiere decir que me perderás

PJ: y cuando piensas decírselo

J: es hetero Pa nunca lo diré

C: Jade vamos a tu habitación

En la habitación de Jade

J: ¿qué paso?

C: ella te ama enserio te ama me lo dijo y tiene miedo de que tú no puedas afrontarlo

J: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cat le dio la libreta y se sorprendió de lo que veía Tori había tenía

la libreta y ella no se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a reflexionar

acerca de la actitud de Tori se fijó en las miradas que tenía hacia ella,

las palabras amables, los abrazos que tanto pedía además de todos

los roses en las manos que últimamente sin querer (sarcasmos) había tenía con ella

J: ME AMA

* * *

><p>las invito a seguirme en<p>

twitter: MyssFashionGirl

spolier de los caps y mucho mas bexos


	4. Lachica del parque

**_Disculpen la esperan es que no allaba tiempo para subirr el capitulo_**

**_lo he tenido listo desde hacia ya una semana _**

**_pero no habia tenido tiempo para poder subirlo _**

**_espero les guste por que he esforzado _**

**_Mas Alla De La Realidad: gracias por los comentarios y por el mensaje en inbox y como te prometi un nuevo capitulo :D_**

* * *

><p>Jade estaba muy contenta tomo la libreta y se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en como seria su reacción el día de mañana.<p>

Pensaba en como decirle que la queria pero pensaba que deseaba conquistar su corazón ya que creía que le debía mucho después de soportar todas las cosas horribles que le hizo.

En cambio para Tori no fue tan agradable como Jade pensaba este se la paso llorando toda la noche pensando en como el amor de su vida no tenia el valor para decírselo tenia esperanzas de que se diera cuenta de que ella podía . La noche paso muy lento para las dos una pensando en otra.

Al siguiente día en la escuela Jade estaba muy contenta demasiado para su personalidad lúgubre que tiene, empezó la clase pero no la veía no la veía entrar por esa puerta era demasiado raro siempre ella llegaba tarde pero en esta ocasión era ella.

Beck le dijo que no se preocupara que esto le pasaba a cualquiera, en ese momento entro Tori sus ojos se veían algo llorosos pero lo sabia disimular a la perfección.

El señor sikowitz llamo a Cat para que pasara al frente de la clase y después llamo a Jade y a Tori para que hicieran el sketch de una familia y que Cat seria la bebe de ella rápidamente Tori eligió ser la esposa el sketch fue gracioso Jade decía cosas del trabajo y Tori siempre le reclamaba que por que no estaba en casa todo iba genial hasta que el profesor les dijo que cambiaran de escena a una de amor.

Jade rodeo con sus brazos a Tori sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto sonó el timbre se separaron de golpe y todo empezaron a aplaudir incluyendo al profesor estaba muy feliz con el resultado de sus clases de actuación pero lo que no sabia era que no eran sus clases si no ellas mismas que se querían demasiado.

Tori salió muy rápido del salón estaba algo nerviosa acerca de lo que había pasado así que en cuanto saco sus cosas sintió que la volteaban y le daban un beso muy apasionado pero ella en cuanto reacciono se separo y se dio cuenta de que era de André cuando volteo a mirar vio a Jade con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y salir corriendo.

Todo hacían bulla por que André había besado a Tori pero esta solamente de limito a darle una fuerte bofetada y salir corriendo tras Jade.

Pero ya era tarde solamente logro ver como Jade salía de la escuela sin importarle que Tori estaba gritando su nombre.

Jade conducía con mucha rapidez no sabia lo que hacia estaba triste y de pronto se paro en un parque, y allí estaba Jade sentada en banco llorando como cuando era pequeña pero la diferencia era que en esos momento ella era una niña feliz que usaba vestiditos rosas y corría con globos.

Nadie sabia por que se había vuelto rebelde escandalosa y algo darqueta su padre creyó que era por que su madre había muerto y que eso había afectado mucho a su pequeña hija pero nadie sabia la verdadera razon.

Vio como alguien iba caminando vestido de traje negro y con unas gafas oscuras a esta persona se le callo una libreta negra ella se levanto la tomo y empezó a buscar al hombre de traje pero este ya no estaba.

De pronto tropezó con algo o alguien cuando se quiso parar vio a una hermosa chica de ojos color miel y de cabello castaño claro se quiso levantar pero esta se lo impidió.

Que hermosa eres dijo la joven acariciando el cabello de Jade esta quería levantarse pero no podía sus ojos la cautivaban había quedado totalmente hipnotizada con ella.

Desde lejos Tori observaba la escena quería irse pero no podía tenia la intriga de aquella muchacha que había cautivado el corazón de la que amaba en cuestión de segundos.

Jade miraba esos ojos como si los conociera de un segundo a otro la abrazo y se quedo tirada con ella en el suelo de pronto empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña la chica de ojos color miel la abrazo con tanto amor.

A Tori se le rompió el corazón al verla llorar no sabia por que lo hacia nunca antes la había visto llorar.

Tori se fue de ese lugar pensando en lo que había sucedido y tratando de comprender algo que por lógica no podía hacerlo.

Jade se levanto le sonrió a la joven le dijo algo y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado <em>**

**_no olviden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews _**

**_ademas de que podeis agregarme en _**

**_Twitter: MyssFashionGirl_**

**_Hasta la proxima muchos besos y abrazos para todos_**

**_aquellos que leen mi historia_**

**_Bye :D_**


	5. Una nota y un amor roto

**_Disculpen la tardanza en la subida de un nuevo capitulo_**

**_espero les guste tube un pequeño bloqueo _**

**_pero ya tengo este y el que sigue_**

**_espero muchos reviews y espero comentarios_**

**_sugerencias y mucho mas espero les guste_**

* * *

><p>Tori corría del parque hacia su casa no sabia quien era esa chica pero no estaba dispuesta a que esta le robara el corazón de Jade ella estaba segura de lo que quería pero no sabia si Jade quería lo mismo ya que pues había estado mucho tiempo con Beck y si aquel beso solo era producto de una pelea de un mal entendido de una confusión, habían demasiadas cosas en la mente de Tori y si… y si….<p>

Jade se levando del césped llevo a la chica a su casa y cuando entraron el padre de Jade le dio la bienvenida muy efusivamente a la chica, la cual no era solo una chica sino su prima que había venido de visita.

_(En el cuarto de Jade)_

L: Jade pareces diferente

J: si creo que estoy diferente (mientras se acostaba en su cama)

L: ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta tu novio? ¿Cómo esta Cat? ¿Tienes mas amigo?

J: wow cuantas preguntas y las respuestas son: muchas cosas, ya no tengo, esta muy bien y no siego teniendo los mismos bueno…

L: bueno que ¿ay alguien nuevo?

J: una chica

L: wow por fin

J: por que lo dices

L: anda que ya sabia que eras heteroles pero por fin te gusta una chica

J: no soy hetero les solo les como tu y lo sabes ¿y tu que onda como vas con Sandra?

L: ¿Cuál Sandra?

J: ¿tu novia?

L: a ya yaya uy hace un buen que termine con ella ya hasta tuve cuatro novias mas

J: OMG andas con una y con otra ¿Cuándo te tomaras las cosas enserio? Solo eres un año mayor que yo y has tenido más novias que todas mis amigas juntas

L: debes de vivir un poco para después poder comprometerte

J: sabes lo que pienso

L: si claro deseas encontrar la chica ideal para poder estar con ella, me lo has dicho muchas veces

J: entonces no se por qué no lo entiendes

L: desde cuando eres tan mala

J: NO LO VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR ¡JAMÁS!

L: disculpa disculpa (algo asustada)

J: ENTONCES HAZLO Y LARGATE DE MI CUARTO

Lucia salió corriendo del cuarto de Jade no podía creer que su amada prima la tratara así había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se fue pero hace diez año que ella se fue había pasado de tonos grises y azules a colores negros música muy lúgubre y tonos sarcásticos se había vuelto "mala".

_(Mientras tanto en casa de Tori)_

Tori seguí pensando acerca de la posibilidad de que todo lo que había pasado entre ellas aunque solamente había sido un beso hubiera sido producto de una confusión que solamente era un juego pero que no había nada que realmente las atara a ser algo mas que unas simples amigas.

Tr: oye Tori que tienes estas muy callada (entrando a su cuarto)

T: sabes creo que todo fue producto de una confusión

Tr: de que hablas

T: de lo que sucedió entre Jade y yo

TR: pero y la libreta

T: sabes trina no solo basta que escribas cosas en una libreta para poder sentir algo por alguien

Tr: pero tu la quieres no

T: realmente no estoy segura

Tr: hace unos días llorabas por ella

T: lo se pero y si no es para mi sé que lloraba pero me ha tratado tan mal que ahora pienso que esto en un producto de una broma que ella me quiere jugar

Tr: no creo….

T: pienso que todo esto es solo un juego para ella sabes siempre ha estado con Beck que me haca pensar que ella podía llegar a sentir algo por mi

Tr: no digas eso sabes tal ves sea verdad

T: pero tal ves no

_(En la escuela al siguiente día)_

J: ¡VEGA!

T: que quieres

J: necesito hablar contigo

T: pero yo no quiero

Jade tomo de la mano a Tori y la llevo al aula del conserje Tori forcejeaba en el camino pero era impresionante la fuerza que tenia Jade para poder tomarla así y llevarla justo a donde no deseaba.

J: necesito hablar de lo que paso

T: no s paso nada

J: pero y el beso

T: no fue nada entiéndelo ya déjame en paz que no entiendes que no puedes seguir lastimando gente no puedes lastimarme mas de lo que ya lo has hecho

J: pero de que hablas

T: de esto (y le entrega una nota) me largo Jade y no me hables y si me crees me la dio Cat (saliendo del aula del conserje y azotando la puerta)

J: (leyendo en la mente) Tori Jade jamás te quiso solo juega contigo entiéndelo jamás querría a una chica como tu

Jade no podía creer lo que leía no podía reconocer si Cat realmente era parte de eso o solo era una broma quería pensar en la broma

* * *

><p><strong><em>No se olviden seguirme en twitter MyssFashionGirl<em>**

**_ademas desde ahi me pueden mandar sugerencias _**

**_muchos besos a todos (as) que lo _**

**_leen sigo en busca de de bueno fanfics que promosionar asi que no _**

**_se olviden pasar por EL PAPEL DE SUS VIDAS _**

**_cada vez se pone mas interesante _**

**_un beso :D_**


End file.
